


Roberto

by atsilaer



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Debiut, EURO2016, Fluff, Football, M/M, Polska, Portugalia, Ronaldowski - Freeform, euro
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsilaer/pseuds/atsilaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co stanie się po meczu Polski z Portugalią?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roberto

Robert siedział w szatni po zakończeniu ćwierćfinałowego meczu z Portugalią, przebierając się. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że Polsce tak dobrze poszło w turnieju, ale z drugiej czuł niedosyt, bo mogli zagrać lepiej. Właśnie ściągał koszulkę, gdy poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, odwrócił się i spojrzał zaskoczony na stojącego w drzwiach szatni Ronaldo, który w tym momencie taksował jego ciało wzrokiem, dłużej zawieszając wzrok na pośladkach i nagiej piersi.  
— Oh, przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem szatnie — powiedział zawstydzony Cristiano.  
— Każdemu może się zdarzyć — odpowiedział mu Robert z uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się do niego tyłem, aby założyć koszulkę. Zakładając ubranie spojrzał w kierunku wejścia i uniósł brew na widok wpatrzonego w niego Cristiano. Portugalczyk speszył się i uciekł zanim Lewandowski zdążył coś powiedzieć. Lewy zabrał swoją torbę i skierował się do wyjścia. W drodze na parking zadzwonił po taksówkę, która miała go zawieźć do niewielkiego domku na obrzeżach miasta, które kiedyś kupił. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce zobaczył kapitana portugalskiej drużyny, który opierał się o przydrożną latarnię. Ronaldo był wyraźnie zmęczony i co chwilę zerkał na zegarek.  
— Hej, czekasz na kogoś? — postanowił zagadać, nie chcąc czekać z nim w ciszy.  
— Tak, miała przyjechać po mnie taksówka, ale chyba pomyliłem ulice.  
— W jakim hotelu się zatrzymałeś? Może będę cię mógł podwieźć.  
— Ehm, miałem nadzieję załatwić sobie jakiś pokój w hotelu po meczu, wiesz jak to jest, jeśli robisz rezerwację, a informacja „przypadkiem” wycieknie do mediów.  
— Mam dom na obrzeżach i jeśli chciałbyś, to mogę cię przenocować — zaproponował Robert.  
— Dzięki, spadasz mi z nieba — odpowiedział Cris i posłał mu zakłopotany uśmiech. Tak naprawdę, to Lewandowski nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego mu to zaproponował, po prostu poczuł, że tak będzie dobrze. Już po chwili obaj siedzieli w taksówce zamówionej przez Lewego.  
— Hmm, jak ci idzie współpraca z Bayernem? — zapytał Cristiano, chcąc przerwać ciszę, która nastała po tym, jak wsiedli do pojazdu. Robert zaczął z ożywieniem opowiadać mu o Neuerze, który stał się jego najlepszym kumplem w składzie i ich przygodach podczas meczów ligowych, był tak pochłonięty opowieścią, że prawie podskoczył, kiedy poczuł dotyk na swojej piersi. Spojrzał na nią, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co sprawiło, że niemal nie dostał zawału i musiał przerwać swoją wypowiedź, jednak na jego klatce piersiowej spoczywała tylko głowa śpiącego Portugalczyka, który musiał być tak zmęczony, że nie zdołał wytrwać do końca drogi i zasnął w jej trakcie. Lewandowski postanowił go nie budzić i dać mu się wyspać, dopiero teraz zauważył na rozluźnionej twarzy Cristiano cienie pod oczami, które wskazywały na to, że nie sypiał za dobrze i to również wpływało na jego teraźniejszy stan. Po chwili dotarli do ulicy, przy której mieściła się posiadłość Polaka, Robert zapłacił taksówkarzowi za kurs i życząc mu miłej nocy wziął na ręce Ronaldo, który był lżejszy niż się wydawał i powoli skierował się w stronę wejścia do domu.  
Po wejściu do domku odłożył torby na podłogę w korytarzu i od razu zaniósł Crisa do swojej sypialni, kładąc go na dużym małżeńskim łóżku, ponieważ w jego mieszkaniu nie było pokoju gościnnego, a asymetryczna kanapa w salonie na dłuższą metę nie nadawała się nawet do poleżenia. Ściągnął mu buty, skarpetki oraz koszulę, zostawiając mężczyznę w samych spodniach, uznając, że rozebranie go również z nich mogłoby zostać źle odebrane. Wziął szybki prysznic, wiedząc, że podczas kąpieli prawdopodobnie by zasnął w wannie i ruszył do sypialni. Zaraz po wejściu do pokoju zauważył rozwalonego na całym łóżku Ronaldo z delikatnie rozchylonymi, czerwonymi ustami. Przez chwilę zrobiło mu się gorąco, jednak szybko się otrząsnął i delikatnie przesunął Portugalczyka na prawą stronę łóżka, mając nadzieję, że z niego nie spadnie, sam kładąc się na jego przeciwległej krawędzi i zagarniając drugą kołdrę dla siebie.  
Poranek nastał dla Roberta stanowczo za wcześnie, obudził się z erekcją, czując na swoim policzku gorący oddech i dotyk dłoni na podbrzuszu i klatce piersiowej. Wciąż zaspany chciał uwolnić się od źródła jego problemu, jednak okazało to się nie takie proste, ponieważ nachalne ręce nie chciały go puścić, a jego biodra krępowane były przez delikatne, umięśnione udo przerzucone przez nie. Chwilę zajęło mu, aby jego mózg mógł zarejestrować fakt, że tuli się do niego gwiazda madryckiego klubu i reprezentacji Portugalii, właśnie chciał ponowić swoją próbę wydostania się z uścisku, jednak z ust Ronaldo wydobyło się ciche westchnienie:  
— Roberto — Robert zamarł, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić spróbował odwrócić się na plecy, jednak to poskutkowało tylko kolejnym jękiem ze strony Crisa. Po kilku minutach, kiedy Lewandowski spokojnie leżał, Portugalczyk wtulił swoją twarz w jego szyję.  
— Uhm, Robert? — zapytał zaspany piłkarz. Lewy tylko posłał mu pełny zakłopotania uśmiech.  
— Zasnąłeś wczoraj. Przeniosłem cię tutaj, wybacz, ale nie miałem cię gdzie położyć, a sam byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby się o to martwić.  
Cristiano zarumienił się i jak najszybciej zszedł z Polaka. Oswobodzony Lewandowski wstał i się przeciągnął, obserwując Portugalczyka wpatrzonego w jego umięśnione ciało. Poszedł do kuchni, zostawiając napastnika Realu w sypialni. Zrobił śniadanie i widząc, że jego gość nie ma zamiaru do niego przyjść, udał się do niego. Zastał go tak samo, jak minionej nocy, śpiącego z półotwartymi ustami. Przedtem długo się zastanawiał nad tym, jak Cristiano na niego patrzy i jak rumieni się w jego obecności, odłożył tacę ze śniadaniem na stolik i postanowił sprawdzić, czy jego przypuszczenia są słuszne. Podszedł do łóżka i wyszeptał Portugalczykowi do ucha:  
— Pora wstawać, śniadanie czeka — po czym delikatnie musnął wargami jego usta. Miał to być jedynie nic nie znaczący eksperyment, jednak nie mógł się oderwać od ust piłkarza. Nagle poczuł, że jego pocałunek jest odwzajemniany i z delikatnego staje się coraz bardziej odważniejszy. Naparł swoim językiem na wargi starszego i już po chwili zdominował go całkowicie. Ronaldo wydał z siebie cichy jęk i począł gładzić niemal nagie ciało polskiego sportowca, co szybko zostało odwzajemnione, a on sam mógł wkrótce przekonać się o skuteczności Roberta nie tylko na boisku.  
Kiedy leżeli popijając kawę przyniesioną przez Lewandowskiego, Cristiano zapytał:  
— Robert?  
— Hmm?  
— Wiem, że to może za szybko, ale widzieć sprawę jasno. Sądzisz, że to może z tego wyjść coś poważnego?  
— Jeśli tego będziesz chciał — powiedział, po czym złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku, odrzucając na bok cenną porcelanę.


End file.
